Bonded aggregate structures are well known for refractory purposes (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,758) and for outdoor load-bearing and road repair use (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,455). The mixtures used for forming the known structures require a high content of ammonium phosphate components. Such use is impractical and even hazardous for many purposes, particularly indoors or at building sites where good ventilation is unavailable to remove the high concentration of gaseous ammonia generated by the bonding reaction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide bonding aggregate structures and means for their production which avoid the disadvantages of the prior art structures and processes.
It is also an object of the invention to provide bonded aggregate structures in any of a variety of densities, compressivities, shapes, reflectivities, insulative and energy transfer qualities, fire resistant properties and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide economical means for improving the energy efficiency of panel structures and the like as, for example, in furnaces, stoves, heaters, radiant heat panels, wall, floor and ceiling surfaces, building and room dividers, warehouse and storage spaces, heating and processing zones and the like.
It is still another object to provide means for the fast repair, retrofitting and/or construction of insulative or load-bearing surfaces, structures and the like, advantageously at ambient temperature.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be seen from the following detailed description of the invention.